Diana Algren
History Nuanen was born in the tail years of the war between Gallifrey and Maretha. She was raised in the Soulweaver Temple as a refugee, but was soon discovered to have Soulweaver Powers. She was hastily trained with all of the other children, but, when a captured Gallifreyian was brought to the Temple, she looked into his Soul and imprisoned it inside of a fish. This marked the first time a Soulweaver had been able to harm a Gallifreyian, and she was immediately trained by the highest members of the Soulweavers in use of her powers, as well as the use of three swords she was gifted with. When she was thirteen, the Temple was attacked, and she was sent into a safe room at the deepest basement of the temple. Inside, she found a portal, and was instructed to enter it. To her, fifteen seconds passed, to the rest of the planes, many hundreds of millions of years had passed. She was on planet Earth in the Earth Plane. Nuanen spent the next seven years learning all she could about the universe she was in, and found that she was in the year 2300 of the universe, and that two Marethari were in the universe alive. Nuanen quickly forged a new identity for herself on Earth, and took up the name Diana Algren and began to mold herself into Human customs. The only time Diana ever mentioned herself as a Soulweaver was in a letter to Clara Renner, who she had seen the destiny of when she met her on a Border World during a time of traveling. In the letter, she mentioned herself as "The Soulweaver" rather than her name or "a Soulweaver." She returned to living like a human soon after, and took up residency in a cabin in New York City, where she lived and trained her powers and swordplay. She reached maturity in her immortality at age 24, human years. Personality and Traits Diana is a bit of a recluse, but is polite enough to converse with others. When speaking to others, she is kind and polite, and, because of her ability to see others souls and destinies, she will often give advice to those who are troubled. She is not above using her abilities to manipulate others, however, and paid off her house and any other payment by tricking the seller into paying for it themselves. Most of Diana's days are spent studying Earth and Mandalorian Histories, which interest her, practicing with her blades, or at a local training facility. Diana has three swords which are imbued with energy taken from the souls of millions of Marethari, two dozen Gallifreyians, and forty-seven humans. Diana can absorb others' souls into the blades and use them to fire blasts of energy at opponents. When using them typically, Diana is a great swordsman, described as being on the same level as Leinad Llehctim. She has two gauntlets imbued with soul energy as well, which she will use to fire energy blasts from her knuckles and palms. Gallery Soulweaver2.jpg Soulweaver3.jpg Soulweaver4.jpg|Diana in one of her many training attires. Soulweaver5.jpg Soulweaver6.jpg Soulweaver7.jpg Soulweaver8.jpg|Diana in her only formal wear. Soulweaver10.jpg|Diana in her home attire. Soulweaver11.jpg Soulweaver12.jpg Soulweaver9.png|Diana's swords.